In The End
by Midnight Rayne
Summary: A fic about Deacon, summary inside. Rated 'R' just to be safe.
1. The Return of the Blood God

A strange person has brought Deacon Frost back from the dead and now it is time for everyone to get their just desserts. Please read and review. Rated 'R' just to be safe, don't really know where I am going to go with this story so your input is important.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own the characters of Blade but everyone else belongs to me and I would appreciate it if you did not steal them from me.  
  
**Prolouge**

The sun had set once more on the temple of night. A lone woman was the structure's only inhabitant these days, especially after the sun settled past the horizon. She stood in what seemed like the center of the temple on a shattered platform. Removing dark glasses from her pale face, the woman gently pushed aside her trench coat to reveal a trembling child. With a hard shove, the woman sent the child into a wall knocking the helpless creature close to unconsciousness. Taking a few steps back she lifted her arms and tilted back her head, chanting quickly in a foreign tongue while the child could only look on in fear.  
  
Suddenly the inside of the building was covered in shadow as a weak growl echoed throughout its hollow chambers. The child screamed as the shadow descended upon him and lifted him up, twisting his small body into unnatural contortions before dropping the child to the marble floor. The shadowy form approached the woman who had witnessed the entire scene and a pair of ice blue eyes met the emerald eyes of the woman.  
  
"Welcome back, Deacon."  
  
-I'm not sure of the temple name, please let me know what you think.-


	2. Out of the Temple, into the Fire

Disclaimer- Same as before, please read and review. Oh, and since I know I tend to jump around a lot in my writing I decided to try to put scene descriptions when the setting changes.  
  
**Chapter 1  
**  
**Temple of Night**  
  
"Welcome back, Deacon." The woman's soft voice had brought a rush of memories to Deacon's mind. Feeling weak with this onset he leaned more of his wait on the woman as his mind tried to collect his thoughts.  
  
Blade. La Magra. His memories flashed back to him in slow motion all the way up to his battle with Blade. And of course those fucking things that the bastard day walker had used to destroy him. 'Destroy him?' 'Wait a minute!' He vaguely remembered the pain before his demise but he was sure that Blade had killed him. But, here he was leaning on a rather pretty female and other than feeling weak with hunger Deacon definitely didn't feel dead. There was a fighting darkness in Deacon's mind and after the rush of memories he was powerless to fight it off any longer. His body went limp and he fell completely against the woman who had kept her arms around his body as if expecting his surrender into unconsciousness.  
  
**Two blocks away from the Temple of Night; alleyway**  
  
The woman that had carried Deacon out of the temple was now slowly backing out of the passenger side of a dark blue car. She had deposited Deacon into the seat where he remained asleep; she stood back and admired his peaceful figure for a moment before turning to a man that was leaning up against one side of the alley.  
  
"So that's the almighty god you wanted to resurrect with your stupid spell?" The man leaned over and looked over the woman's shoulder at the slumped over figure in the car. "He looks kinda scrawny to me." As soon as those words left the man's lips the muscles in his face contorted in a grimace of pain, he grabbed his arm as the skin became paler. "Shit, I'm sorry...stop it! God damned witch I said stop!" His voice rose so high that he was now screaming in agony before the woman stopped whatever he was experiencing.  
  
"What took you so long you crazy bitch?!" The man rose from his knees and wiped the back of his hand across his eyes. She smirked and gently closed the passenger side of the car before turning back to him.  
  
"You know, Dane, I don't really like your tone of voice." A glint of fear crossed Dane's eyes as he looked at the woman before him. He began to stumble over his words as he begged for forgiveness. She smiled at him and gave him a slight nod before getting into the driver's side of the car, there was still about two hours until sunrise but she knew that Deacon needed nourishment fast. As the car sped away the man muttered something under his breath before falling to the wet pavement, apparently suffering from a massive heart attack. 


	3. Regaining Strength

Thank you for the great reviews, I hope you like this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer – I might not own Blade, but I can still kidnap Deacon and keep him in my closet. hehe  
  
**Chapter 2  
**  
The car had been rolling smoothly along the paved roads of the city for close to thirty minutes now. As the city limits came closer, the woman pulled around what seemed a rather large apartment building and into an empty space. As she killed the engine she looked over to her passenger only to find ice blue eyes staring at her. She smiled as she read the emotions that played out in his eyes, something that a creature like him could have easily masked but had been made impossible with Deacon's weakness.  
  
"I know you have many questions Deacon Frost. I will answer all of them once we have restored your strength." There was a spark of anger in his eyes; the woman could tell that he was furious that he was made to depend on someone especially when it wasn't one of his own kind. Exiting the car, the woman supported Deacon as they made their way to the complex as a faint smile still played on her lips.  
  
When the pair entered the building there was a rather fragile looking female that seemed to appear at Deacon's side almost immediately. She kept her head bowed but Deacon could still see the small tattoo on her cheek. A spiral, adorned the woman's pale flesh and Deacon realized that the other people he saw in the building, though few, all had the same tattoo. 'Was this some sort of brand?' Deacon couldn't help but wonder about the woman who was helping him into a glass elevator and set him in a chair that had seemed to be placed there just for him. The smaller girl had entered the elevator as well and Deacon could smell the mortal blood and fear that coursed through her veins. He didn't like to be as helpless as he was, it would have been different if he was by himself but now there was someone that could control him in his state.  
  
The woman who had brought him to this place suddenly took a step closer to the smaller girl. Their movements seemed almost fluid as the smaller girl went into the arms of the other as they now came closer to him. He looked at the woman questioningly before she grasped the small girls hair and brought her neck to his mouth. Hunger took over his senses as he drained the blood from the smaller girl, tossing her away from him he watched as the corpse struck the glass wall with a dull thud. As the red faded from his blue eyes he turned to the woman who had observed everything, he felt his strength begin to come back and he even felt himself give her a fanged smile.  
  
"Time for some answers."  
  
-Hehe...I love cliffhangers, don't you.- 


	4. More Than Just a Pretty Face

Disclaimer and Other Info – We know the drill by now, please read and review. A little of last chapter and most of this one is from Deacon's p.o.v.  
  
**Chapter 3**  
  
"Time for some answers." Deacon had let the words slide off his tongue with an icy bite. He would no longer let this female believe that she had any power over him even though he was still not restored to his formal glory. She still had that smile on her face as she leaned against one of the walls of the elevator and hit the emergency stop button.  
  
"What would you like to know Deacon?" The way his name sounded when she wrapped her soft voice around it sent a chill up Deacon's spine. He had to admit that even though she didn't seem to be a vampire like him, she was indeed very beautiful. Realizing that he had gotten lost in his own little fantasies, Deacon stood up suddenly regretting the movement as the world started to spin.  
  
"For starters, who the hell are you and how did I come back?" He leaned against the opposite wall from her so he could watch her reactions as well as keep himself upright. She seemed to be thinking about his question, her full lips pouting ever so slightly. 'Damnit!' Deacon found it getting harder and harder to concentrate on the subject at hand.  
  
"My name is Annabella Serkla and I brought you back." His eyes caught her bright emerald eyes as he waited for more. When she did not provide him with the information he wanted he slammed his fist into the wall and let out a throaty growl.  
  
"I figured that much you stupid girl, now tell me how!" He noticed the elevator begin to move again and finally stop on its designated floor. As the doors slid open Deacon fell back into his chair, his mouth gaping at the sight that lie in front of him.  
  
Weapons. Swords and daggers adorned the wall and tables, there was even weapons that Deacon had never seen before among the collection. He looked at Annabella in disbelief then stood up and took a step into the room. Held in a frame was a piece of the very writings he had deciphered to summon La Magra, Deacon stared at it as he tightened his hand into a fist. "Where did you get this?"  
  
She was next to him as he stared at the paper, her steps so soft that Deacon barely realized she was coming up on him. When she finally spoke, her voice was soft and held a soothing tone. "I am a witch Deacon, or at least that is the closest label that mortals have come up with. I know what happened to you in the temple and I know what you were once the day walker killed you. Deacon, you are the only one that can help me."  
  
Annabella's words sounded more and more like a fairy tale to Deacon with each passing second but he had to believe her, she somehow brought him back and wouldn't tell him what she did to do so. "Help you?" Deacon's mind began to wander between his fantasies and the plights that girls tended to have. Her answer slapped him across the face and back into the present day.  
  
"I want to destroy Blade."  
  
-Sorry, cliffhangers just seem so nice....- 


End file.
